The Pleasures of Camp
by blu-smurf
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! New chapters, and rearanged. The teens go to camp. R/R and decide weather Janson, Phimi or Mason.
1. Prologue

I'm reorginizing this fic so that there's less chapters, mistakes etc. And I added some new chapters too. Sorry it's taken me forever and a day to write more.  
  
  
Note: They are all counselors at a sleep away camp called Camp White Branch. Each counselor will have a small group of kids, and will have a joint counselor. Chloe and Belle are joint counselors, Shawn and Brady are joint counselors, Mimi and Alexx Wakefield are joint counselors, and Jason is alone because there's an uneven number of kids.   
  
I think that's all the information you're gonna need. Enjoy!  
  
Vanessa 


	2. The Arrival

This is sort of an AU. Nothing that's happened on Days has really happened at all.  
  
  
Belle Black ran up the large wooden steps up to the mess hall. She'd left all of her bags with Shawn, knowing full well that he'd carry them for her thinking they were to heavy. Admitedly, she'd packed a ton, but she wanted to make sure she'd have plenty of choices. Shawn had been pretty good about it, only teasing her a couple of times. She and Shawn had driven up to camp together in a small rental car that they'd picked up earlier this morning.  
As soon as she got up the steps and into the mess hall she ran straight into the camp directors open arms. "Dean!" She called excitedly, wrapping her small arms around his broad chest. "Blondie!" He replied, picking her up and squeezing her tightly to him. Belle giggled for him to stop, and he finally put her down gently, looking around the room. "So where's Shawnie and all of your stuff?" He laughed, pointing out the obvious. She swatted his arm good naturedly. "He's coming, he's at the car right now. And I didn't pack that much!" She said defensively. "Well, sort of." "I knew it! So you guys came together, huh? I should have guessed. Where one is, you know you can find the other. Ever since you two were little…" He thought aloud. Belled nodded, picking up his list of counselors.   
After scanning down the list, she found the name that she'd been looking for. "Whoo Hoo! Chloe's coming! I haven't seen her since we were counselors last summer!" Dean nodded. "I knew you'd be excited. You guys seemed like sisters. Speaking off, where is your brother?" "He's coming-" Belle said with a sigh, "but he refused to come with me and Shawn. He said we'd probably be all lovey-dovey or whatever. " But y'know he just said that so he had an excuse to ride his Harley up here! He probably needs some alone time before he's invaded by kids." Dean nodded, "I can totally relate with the invaded part. Last week was the elementary school camp. And man oh man are those kids loud!" Belle grinned, but was interrupted by a loud groan. The two turned around and saw Shawn. "Hey Shawnie!" Dean said, walking up to him and giving him a giant bear hug. "Hey Deano! How've ya been?" He asked as Dean continued to hug him. He was happy to see him again, Dean was like a second father to him. "Okay! Now you're cutting off my circulation!" He joked. Dean laughed, letting go of him. "So, I see you've brought all of Belle's stuff!" He said, gesturing to a mound of large bags. "So where's yours? Shawn and Dean laughed, Belle pursing her lips. Belle swatted both of them in the back of the head gently. "Ugh," she scoffed, "I'm so sure."  
Brady took of his helmet and ran his fingers through his freshly cut blonde hair. He swung his leg over his bike and stood, unsnapping his bag duffle bat and sleeping bag from the back of his bike. He swung them over his broad shoulders and slowly walked up the log steps and made his own entrance in the mess hall.  
"Brady!" Belle and Dean said simultaneously. "Hey Tink, Dean." He said casually, setting his stuff down and pulling his sister into a hug. He looked around the large room and grinned, it hadn't changed at all since he was young. It was one thing that was totally consistent in his life.   
"So, anybody else here besides you guys?" He asked. "None of the other counselors…" Belle said mischievously, "But you've got to guess who's coming!" She said, wrapping her arms around her brother's neck. Brady stared at her blankly. "Who?" Belle through her head back, her smile broadening. "Chloe silly! You remember her from last year don't you!" Brady nodded, his mouth going dry. Chloe was there?! He and Chloe had shared a 'summer romance' at camp the year before, could it really happen a second year…?  
  
Chloe got out of Jason's new car and stretched out her long legs with a groan of satisfaction. Then, opening the backdoor, she pulled out her bags. "Ugh, I'll switch you bags Jase. Mine are sooo heavy." She said in an exaggerated voice. Jason laughed, picking up her bag. "I guess, but I don't think I'd look quite as hot in your clothes." Chloe laughed, punching him in the arm with all of her strength. "OUCH!" He cried in fake pain, rubbing his arm. "What an arm!" She smiled as they lugged their stuff up the stairs. As soon as they entered the rickety old building, Chloe dropped her bags and was enveloped in a huge hug by Belle. The two girls let go of each other, and looked at each other. They squealed, hugging again. "I've missed you so much!" Belle shrieked. "Me too!"  
After Belle had finally let go of her, Chloe looked around the room only half listening to a squealing Belle. She decided that there wasn't anything to interesting or different in the room. The building looked fairly much the same, and Shawn, Belle, Dean, and Jason where there. But then she looked a little farther at the back of a man with short blonde hair. The man began to turn around as if in slow motion. Chloe stared at the blonde, her eyes widening. "Brady…" She said in an inaudible whisper. "Hey Chloe." Brady called calmly, casually walking towards her and Jason. Chloe shook her head in amazement. How did he always manage to be so cool, calm and collected. Whenever she was with him he drove her crazy.   
Brady smiled at Jason, and Jason threw his hand out. "I'm Jason. Jason Masters." Brady ignored the hand. "Brady Black." Jason looked at Brady stunned. That guy had a presence. Before Jason could even register what happened, a perky blonde approached him. "Hi! I'm Belle Black, Brady's sister. And this is my boyfriend Shawn Brady." Belle was Brady's sister? Could they be any more different?  
  
After everyone had said hello and gotten acquainted, or reacquainted, Dean interrupted them with camp related stuff. "I know that Mimi and her friend Alexx haven't shown up yet, but the campers are going to start showing up soon and I need you all ready for them. I can give them a heads up after they get here. I've set everything up for you guys in the big meeting tent, so I want you guys to head over there so I can get started."  
  
A few minutes later they were all situated in the tent, listening to Dean. Shawn loved Dean like his own father, but at that point in time, Dean sounded like one of the teachers from Charlie Brown. Talking, and talking, and talking, but you really had no idea what they were saying because you weren't paying any attention. All Shawn new was that he was going over the rules that he'd already heard a billion times, so he just tuned him out. Shawn quickly snapped to attention when he heard Dean call his name, asking him to pass out the cabin assignments.  
After passing the out, Mimi and her friend Alexx appeared in the tent in a sprint, out of breath. "I'm so sorry we're late Dean. We were caught in major traffic, and…" Mimi cried talking quickly. "It's okay." He said, turning to the rest of the group. "After you have your assignments, I want you to head to your cabin and decorate or what not. Just get ready for the kids." 


	3. Getting to know you

Belle and Chloe lugged all of their stuffed suitcases into their split cabin. After choosing bunks and setting up their sleeping bags they sat down on Belle's bed. "So who do you have on your list Chloe?" Belle asked, looking over Chloe's shoulder that the piece of paper. "I've got Vanessa King, Kyle St. John, Jessica Hieronimus, April Lewis, Addie Melton, and DeAnna Dupree." Chloe said matter-of-factly, very pleased at her group of girls. "Lucky!" Belle cried, looking at her list. "I had Vanessa and Jessica last year. They've come to camp together every year since the first grade. They're totally inseparable. Best friends forever. That kind of thing. There the one's who loved football." Chloe nodded, looking at Belle's list. "I've got Jennifer Rinella, Nicole Davison, Rebecca Pflaum, Meghan Rayburn, and Kristin Shiley." Belle said. "I slightly remember Meghan and Rebecca, and I remember Kristin was kind of a brat. But I think the rest of the girls are new." She said. "We've got pretty great groups this year, I think we're gonna have a blast!" Chloe enthused, as Belle hopped off of her bed. "I have something to show you!" She called in a sing-song voice. She opened one of her bags and rummaged through it, finally pulling out a stack of white t-shirts. "I made t-shirts for each of the counselors. I hope they like them!" Chloe looked at the home made shirts, they were great. On the front were the words, "Camp White Branch 2001", and on the back were nicknames that each of them had received at either camps in the past, or at camp White Branch. "I made one for everybody, even Alexx and Jason. But I didn't get a nickname for Jason yet. Any idea's?" Chloe smiled mischievously. "Girl, you have no idea!"  
  
Brady lounged on his bed looking over his cabin assignments when Shawn approached him, entering through the shared bathroom. "Who do you got?" Shawn asked, sitting down on the floor. Brady looked back down at his list, turning onto his stomach to face Shawn. "Jeff Lewis, Brody Fisher, David Knocker, David Johnson, Matt McAfee, and Ben Treadway." "Didn't Vanessa paint Ben's toenails blue for team points last year?" Shawn laughed at the memory. Brady nodded shaking his head. "So you've got…?" "Alex Conard, Seth Frawley, Andrew Hays, Mike Bearden, Brandon Sawchuck, and Jason Willaims." "You've got a group of trouble makers! Matt and Mike are best friends, and I had both of them last year. They always crack me up." Shawn nodded. "Alright, the trouble makers!" Brady shook his head, "Yup. Trouble makers." The two laughed, but were interrupted by Shawn's train of thought. "Hey, aren't we supposed to meet Belle and everybody in front of the pool in five minutes to get something?" "Oh, yeah. Selective hearing I guess."  
  
Mimi picked up her list and browsed through it as she put all of her stuff down. "I've got a pretty small group." Alexx called from the bathroom. "Yeah, me too." "Who do you have?" Mimi asked, as Alexx entered the room. "Tally Gunestone, Kelsey McCain, Maryn Abate, and Carolyn Dekker." "Awesome, a pretty good group of girls. I've got Blair Hutchinson, Rachel McCann, and Amber and Bethany Nichols." "Oh, lucky!" Mimi moaned. "You've got the twins." She said, flopping down on her bed. "We are so lucky, we've got the 'girlie girls'. I think Chloe and Belle are stuck with a bunch of tomboys." Alexx nodded, looking at her watch. "Hey, aren't we late for that meeting at the pool? I really don't want to piss Dean off again." She said, the two girls scrambling out of their cabin to the pool.  
  
After everyone finally arrived at the pool, Belle began by telling them why she had made them all come. "Okay you guys. Because I love you all so much, I made each of you special t-shirts this year. Made especially for each of you." She began, reaching for the first t-shirt in her stack. "I personalized these so that they each had a nickname from years past." Everyone's eyes widened in horror. "Oh come on you guys, it's not that bad!" Belle moaned, handing Shawn his shirt first. It said Sundae in bright orange paint. It represented a prank that her girls had pulled on him the year before. They'd all poured chocolate syrup and whipped cream all over his head. Shawn grinned, pulling the shirt over his other one.  
Belle grabbed the next in the stack and handed it to Jason. "You've never gone to camp here, so I had to ask a valid source what I could call you." She began, revealing a shirt that read : Lt. 'Briefs', because Chloe had told her a story from a couple of years ago when some kids at his camp stole his underwear and hung them on the mess hall wall during a dance. "Thanks a lot Chloe!" He laughed with a grin.   
Belle then handed Dean his, and it said Deano in all different colors, representing his ever changing goatee and eyebrow color. This summer it was bright green. Dean smiled, giving Belle a hug.  
Next, Belle handed Mimi hers. It read 'the Mouth.' Cuz Mimi never seized to stop talking. Mimi smiled, pulling the shirt on. She knew she couldn't deny it.  
Belle grabbed the next one on the stack which belonged to her brother. "Now Brady, it was really hard to choose one nickname for you, because there are so many that you deserve…" She trailed. Brady looked at her as everyone laughed. "Anyway! I've decided that you're gonna be the Wild Thing, because the rest of them are way to dirty for children." She announced, Brady letting out a sigh of relief. His eyes flashed to Chloe, but dropped after they made eye contact. "Thanks Tink." "Any time!" "Y'know Brady, now all the girls at camp are really gonna want you!" Mimi called, making Brady blush, his gaze meeting Chloe's again. 'There's only one girl I want.'   
After everyone had stopped laughing at Mimi's statement, Belle began talking again. "Don't you even start to laugh Chloe. I let my brother nickname you." Chloe's eyes widened in horror, not quite sure if she'd come off as easy as Brady had. "Don't worry. He was nice, and decided he'd just name you Diva cuz of that talented voice of yours." Chloe grinned, pulling the shirt over her head proudly.  
"Alright, Alexx, I asked Mimi, and you're slug cuz of that nasty banana slug you kissed last year!" Alexx shook her head. "Please don't remind me!" She joked grabbing her t-shirt. "Alright. Now we're all done!" Belle announced, turning to leave. "Tsk, tsk." Brady called after her. "Yeah, what about you Belle?" Chloe finished. Belle sighed. "I thought I'd get away with it." She grinned. "Kidding. I'm Blondie of course!" Belle said, smiling at Dean, who'd given her the nickname in the first place. Shawn stared at Belle. 'Or maybe perfect.' 


	4. Games

After everyone had headed back to their respective cabins, all of the campers began to arrive.  
Jason sat quietly at the single wooden desk in his small cabin, a spiral notebook and blue pen in front of him, ready to sign each of his kids in. The first to arrive were Eric Welles and Andy Cook, followed by Bo Bender and Jose Gonzales. After each of the guys had chosen a bunk and thrown all their stuff down, they all grouped together in a circle with Jason. "Okay you guys, I know that most of you have been to Camp White Branch before, but I've still gotta tell you all the rules and what's going on…" He began. (blah blah blah blah blah) "…Okay. I'm done, now you guys can have some fun. We're going to be meeting up in the field in a couple of minutes to find out what exactly we're going to be doing. You guys have about five minutes of free time." He said, looking at his watch. "And because I know what kind of guys you are, you can go and check out all the girls!" He teased with a mock wink. The boys grinned, running out the door to find girls.  
  
Belle and Chloe sat at their desks, signing each of their girls into the notebooks. "Hey Kyle, Meghan! How've you guys been?" Chloe asked the two girls. "Awesome!" They both answered excitedly. Chloe understood their excitement. She too always felt butterflies in her stomach when she got to camp. She understood the excitement of meeting up with old friends…and boyfriends… "Vanessa! You're hair!" Belle squealed, breaking Chloe's daydream as she tweaked the girls blue, shoulder length hair. "It's so different from last years buzz cut!" She said. Chloe laughed. Yup, this is camp.  
After they signed all of the girls in, Chloe and Belle talked about all the camp rules and what their schedule would be. "So, the first thing we need to do is go to the field, then we'll get to see what we do next." Belle announced, glancing at her watch. "I just hope it's dinner!" A brunette named DeAnna called out, all the girls agreeing. After the girls finished up the room, they headed towards the direction of the field.  
  
When Brady and Shawn's groups finally arrived for the meeting, everyone had already settled in. All of Chloe and Belle's girls were around them, talking about clothes, hair, and sports. Shawn could tell that all the girls already loved them. He just hopped he and Brady would have as much luck with their boys as Chloe and Belle were having with their girls.  
  
After group assignments, the two teams headed off in different directions. Belle, Chloe, Brady, and Shawn' group stayed at the field for games, while Mimi, Alexx, and Jason's group went to the lodge for arts and crafts.  
After the kids were settled down, they got to choose which sport they wanted to play. Baseball, or football.   
Only a couple of kids chose to do football, while the rest of them did baseball.   
After Belle and Shawn had split the teams for baseball they started the game. Shawn's boys were great, but Belle's girls were awesome. After playing for over an hour, the final score was six to eight in the girls favor. Belle loved every minute of it. Watching the kids slide into home, or hit a homerun. It was a highlight. And it made it even better knowing that Shawn could enjoy it with her.  
After Chloe handed the guys the football, Chloe and her girls stood on one end of the field, while Brady and his boys stood on the other. Before the game started, they looked clean, but by the time the game ended, and they stood at their ends of the field, they were all covered in dirt. Brady laughed, remembering the look on Jeff's face just before Vanessa tackled him. A pig pile insured. Brady brushed some of the dirt off of his old blue jeans, but gave up. At least everybody else was just as dirty as he was. He grinned, looking at Chloe contentedly. He wasn't sure if counselors were supposed to have as much fun as he was having, but he was having a blast!  
  
Mimi's kid's all lined up at the mess hall doors, anxiously waiting to get their food. Doing arts and crafts wit macaroni was not a good idea when you had an empty stomach. After waiting a couple of minutes for Dean to finally let them enter, the kids all crowded their way in, her and Alexx's girls all smushing into one table.   
After getting comfortably situated and having a plate of food in front of her and her girls, Mimi took the opportunity to look around at her fellow councilors. She hadn't had a chance to look at them before, and definitely didn't want to miss out on anything or anyone. Especially a new guy!   
First she looked at the girls. There was Alexx, her next door neighbor. She was a tall, thin girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was sweet, but kinda quiet.  
Then there was her best friend Belle. Belle was a cute, petite blonde with gorgeous blue eyes. No wonder all the guys loved her.  
Last there was Chloe. She wasn't pretty. She was gorgeous. She had an exotic look to her, with her long legs and even longer dark brown hair. She could make any guy drool. Not only that, she was intelligent, beautiful…everything Mimi wasn't.  
Mimi was average. Nothing to special. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't gorgeous either. The only thing that stood out about her was her mouth. She talked a lot, and always made people laugh.  
She and Chloe had always had a friendly rivalry going on at camp each year. Who could be the funnest counselor, who could get the guy…everything. And Chloe always won. Mimi thought back to a few hours before when they were waiting on the field. She remembered how Belle and Chloe's girl's had flocked around them, and how much they already adored her, while Mimi and Alexx's girls were definitely still warming up to them. She sighed, giving up. She'd just have to check out all the guys. Maybe there was by some miracle a date-worthy guy there that year…or maybe it was wishful thinking.  
First there was Brady Black. He was damn sexy! And she didn't mind admitting it. A girl would have to be crazy not to think so, with his blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. A girl could melt! But he was definitely off limits. And definitely a guy she'd never date. For one, he was Belle's big brother, but he also was totally not interested, he was way into another girl.  
And Shawn Brady's definitely hot too. But also a person she couldn't date. He only had eyes for Belle, and they'd practically been married since they were four! Another guy that wasn't interested. Y'know, they always say the great guys are already taken…  
Dean was wayyy to old, and wayyy to married. But there was the new guy, Jason.  
Jason Maters was definitely hot! And she was definitely attracted to him…and he seemed available…Mimi grinned, staring at Jason intently. Maybe this counselor thing wasn't that bad of an idea. Meet new people, hang out with her friends, and meet a guy. The perfect summer girlfriend. A guy you could date for the summer, then never see again! How could a girl get so lucky!  
  
Belle looked over at all the of her kids finishing up the "log name game" which is a game where you stand on a log and try to get in alphabetical order without saying anything, or falling off of the log. After four tries, they managed to do it.  
After the game was over, Belle decided to observe each of her fellow counselors. Brady and Chloe were standing next to each other, joking around with a group of their kids, while Shawn was racing a couple of Chloe's girls up 'Pain Hill.' Belle watched contentedly, somehow peaceful amid the noise, suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms reach round her waist, and a pair of hands cover her eyes. "Guess who!" Shawn called in a sing-song voice. "Shawn Douglas Brady!" She screeched as he spun her around in a dizzying circle. A group of their campers began to surround them, most of the girls giggling and the boys making gagging noises. After Shawn set her down, she looked at the group of kids around them, a deep red blush creeping up on her face, which only got worse when she realized her brother was commenting. "What did I tell you about messing around with my sister!" He joked with Shawn. "Not in front of the children!" He scolded, pretending to smack Shawn's hands with a ruler. "Yes sir!" Shawn said, saluting him.  
Later that night, while the kids and counselors at a group of picnic tables, Belle people watched again. This time she watched Chloe and her big brother Brady again. Brady picked up a black ballpoint pen and started writing something on Chloe's arm. In big, bold, black letters, Brady had writing: Diva loves Wild Thing. Chloe looked down and laughed, showing all the kids around her the new body art he'd given her at their insistence. The girls all squealed, and all of the kids started singing in a loud chorus, "Brady and Chloe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" After the group of kids had finished their song, meaning ten rounds, Brady had the kids all make a messy line, and led them to the large bonfire to roast marshmallows to make s'mores. Then to sing camp songs. The group sang, they roasted, and they ate until they were more then full. Brady sighed, that was the life.   
Jason stared at Mimi, but he couldn't realize exactly why. She was helping a short girl with blonde hair roast a marshmallow, but Jason couldn't tear his eyes away. He loved the way the fire highlighted her face, and he decided that it made her look even more beautiful hen usual…Jason paused. This was wrong. He couldn't think about Mimi like that. He just met her, and it was complicated…But she's so beautiful…Jason shook his head, trying to free himself from the thoughts. Suddenly they were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jason jumped a mile high, turning to the person in front of him. "Are you okay Jason? You seem kinda edgy." Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He finally choked out in a whisper. Mimi nodded unconvinced. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that it's time to go and have cabin time with your kids." She said, turning to go. Jason nodded, rushing off. When he reached his cabin door he sighed, leaning against the door jam. "Smooth Jase. Real smooth." 


	5. The difference in Boys and Girls

Belle and Chloe sat with their girls in a circle on the wood floor. After talking and answering a couple of easy questions about themselves Kyle, one of Chloe's girls, asked them a question. "So, do either of you guys have boyfriends. Or have you ever?" Belle grinned. "Yeah, Shawn's my boyfriend." The girls giggled. "What about you Chloe?" "I had one my Jr. and Sr. year of high school. I was a real jerk." "Bummer." The girls chorused. "But that's confusing, I mean, you're so pretty Chloe. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Kyle continued. Chloe smiled. "Let's just say that the attainable is undesirable, and the desirable is unattainable…" Vanessa looked at her confused. "Hello! Wake up and smell the coffee babe. Have you check out our male councilors lately? Brady seems pretty desirable, and very attainable!" She teased. Chloe blushed, and Belle laughed. "Oh, admit it Chloe. You know you love that tall blonde dork in the cabin next door to us. Y'know the one I call my brother!" Chloe blushed an even deeper shade of red as the girls broke out in an uncontrollable fit of giggles.  
  
After talking with their boys for only a couple minutes Brady had already come to one very obvious conclusion-they were totally girl crazy. No, scratch that, insane, obsessed…Girls were the only thing they had been talking about since their cabin time had started. About girls they liked, girlfriends they had at camp, or school. At one point the conversation seized, and they looked at Brady and Shawn. "Do you guys have girlfriends?" A tall camper named Jeff asked. "Belle." Shawn smiled, thinking about his blonde girlfriend. "Nope." Brady replied as nonchalantly as he could, totally taken off guard by the question. "Well, do you guys like anybody her at camp. Y'know. Some of the girl counselors are pretty hot!" David K. asked. "Hey now! That's my kid sister you're talking about!" Brady teasingly scolded. "Oh c'mon Brady, don't try to change the subject. You need to admit it. You're totally in love with Chloe!" Shawn teased. Then turning to the campers he said. "Oh, yeah, Brady is totally smitten with Diva…His Diva!" Then he turned and smiled at Brady. Then Brady smiled in return, pointing at Shawn. "What about you Shawnie…" he said in a terrible imitation of a girls voice. "You can't even talk. You are totally falling over yourself with my kid sister. It makes me sick!" The boys laughed again as their counselors jokingly went at it. Brady turned to Shawn with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Admit it Shawn, once you go Black, you don't go back!" Shawn smiled. "Chloe must know that really well!" The guys all laughed once more as Brady raises his hands in defeat. Who would think being a counselor was so much fun?  
  
Mimi and Alexx sat with their girls and had cabin time. Their girls talked about a variety of things, boys, school, boys, shopping, boys, and later asked Mimi and Alexx about themselves. Mimi sat and listened to a conversation that a few of her girls were having. Apparently Jason was a total "hottie," and all of the girls thought so. He was like, the most desirable counselor at camp! LOL. 'Yeah, he is pretty hot girls, but I'm ganna keep him for myself!' She thought. The girls started talking some more and about an hour later asked Alexx and Mimi the one question she hated being asked. "So, do you guys have boyfriends?" Amber asked after showing all of the girls a picture of her latest boyfriend Josh. "Yeah." Alexx revealed pulling out a picture and showing the girls. Mimi sighed. 'Was anyone as lame as she was? How many normal seventeen year old girls have never had a boyfriend in their life?' "No." She finally answered. Well, things were ganna change for her this summer. She just new it. She was ganna get Jason Masters all to herself, and her little 'dry-spell' was ganna be over! 


	6. Not feeling so hot

"Good night girls!" Belle called as her girls were finally getting into their sleeping bags. She glanced at her watch, 12 A.M. She sighed. She was going to be so late for the counselors meeting, it wasn't even funny. She glanced under the bathroom door. Maybe Chloe was having as much trouble getting her giggling girls to be quiet as she was. Who could blame them. All of their girls had been giggling non-stop since Belle had revealed Chloe's 'secret crush' on her brother. And Belle had almost spilled the beans about Brady and Chloe's secret summer romance that only she and they new about.  
After Belle was certain that all of the girls were asleep, she silently crept into Chloe's side of the cabin. She looked around the dark room, and after her eyes adjusted to the light, found Chloe at her bed, pulling on her tennis shoes. "Good," Belle whispered, "I thought I was going to be the only one late!" Chloe laughed quietly. "Me too! My girls wouldn't shut up!" The two grinned at each other, and rushed out of the cabin to the mess hall.  
They ran up the stairs and into the building at full speed. As they arrived, they noticed that they weren't the only one's running behind schedule. Mimi and Alexx were the only other counselors there. "Hey, where're the guys?" Chloe asked, looking for Brady. Mimi shrugged, "You know boys."  
  
Who knew fourteen year old boys were so hard to shut up? Jason moaned. Girls yes, boys no. He just wished he had never been that bad. He leaned over and turned off the light, letting out a quiet sigh. The room was finally quiet. Never had silence ever sounded so good.   
After sitting in the silence for a few moments, he pulled on his steel toe boots and jogged out the door. He glanced out at his watch. He was majorly late. As usual. Luckily he had the cabin closest to the mess hall, so it only took him a couple of seconds to get there. He ran straight in, only to find that he wasn't the only late one. He sat down at one of the tables with the girls, completely out of breath. Alexx, Belle, and Chloe were all sitting at the table, heads on there arms. They looked as tired as he felt. But Mimi…she looked as gorgeous as ever. He sighed, putting his head in his hands. He needed to get a grip on himself. It was just a woman. He closed his eyes to wait. A long wait.  
Brady pulled a blue hoody over his head and dragged Shawn out the door. Their boys had finally shut up about five minutes ago. Who knew boys could talk about girls that much.   
He and Shawn raced out the door and into the mess hall, knowing full well that they were more then late. They were unforgivably tardy. They were, of course, the last to arrive. "Sorry we're late." Brady apologized, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair. Dean nodded, motioning for them to take a seat. "I know that the kids can be a little hard to handle the first couple nights. I don't blame you guys for being late. Just don't do it again!" Dean paused, rubbing his hand across his shaved head. "I know that5 usually nobody has anything to say on this, but I wanted to know how your kids are. Have been having any problems. Questions, worries?" He asked, pulling a chair up to the table. "Our girls are great. They're totally comfortable with us. They joke around a lot." Belle said, everyone agreeing about their kids. "We've definitely got a great group this year." Shawn added. "Great. Then that's everything. I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning." He said as everybody got up to leave. "Sleep good."  
As everyone was filing out of the mess hall, Brady and Shawn walked Belle and Chloe back to their cabin. "G'night Chloe. G'night Tinkerbelle." Brady said, giving his little sister a hug goodnight. "G'night Brady." Belle whispered back, squeezing her brother as hard as she could. "Hey now skinny!" Brady teased, poking her sides. "You wouldn't want to squeeze your poor brother to death." Belle grinned, "I love ya." "G'night." "G'night Shawn!" Belle called, kissing her boyfriend to sleep. "See ya in the A.M." He replied, starting to leave. "'Night Brady." Chloe whispered, her eyes meeting Brady's. "'Night." He whispered almost inaudibly. Chloe smiled, stifling a yawn. "See ya tomorrow Belle." She finished, disappearing into her cabin without another word. Brady smiled, turning to walk back to his cabin.  
  
Mimi lay completely still in her sleeping bag, her eyes almost ready to close for sleep. Suddenly she heard a noise, and it didn't sound very good. "Alexx?" She whispered into the darkness. No one said anything, but she was answered by the sound of the toilet seat clattering open and someone definitely blowing chunks. Mimi wrinkled her nose disgusted before running into the bathroom. She opened the door, finding Alexx sitting on her knees in front of the toiler, her head resting on her arms. Mimi took a good look at Alexx. She looked absolutely horrible. "Are you okay Alexx?" Alexx stared up at her weakly. "I don't feel so hot…" She practically moaned. She leaned forward slightly, flushing the toilet. "I think I need to go home." Mimi got down on her knees and helped Alexx up, then took her back to her room to clean her up. A few minutes later, they arrived at the mess hall. Luckily Dean was still up and about and was able to help them use the phone. After calling her parents, Mimi sat with Alexx until her parents came to pick her up. After Alexx had left, Mimi sighed. What were they going to do now that they were a counselor short?" 


	7. Sleeping Beauty's

Brady and Shawn quietly tiptoed into Belle and Chloe's cabin, trying not to wake their girls up. Earlier that morning, Dean had woken them up and told them to get Chloe and Belle for an earlier then planned emergency meeting.  
After sneaking in the rooms, Brady slowly crept over towards Chloe's bunk bed and got down on his knees. He pulled her long dark hair off of her face and whispered in her ear, letting his hot breath linger. "Chloe, hey Chloe. Are you up baby?" Chloe stirred, she could still feel the aftermath of his hot breath on her cheek. "Brady?" She whispered, a small voice in her head wondering if he'd just called her baby. She sat up quickly, abruptly jerking her head up, accidentally slamming her head on the top bunk with a loud thud. "OUCH!" She wailed, ducking her head in pain. Brady sat down on her bed, gently rubbing her head with his hands. He cradled her head on his shoulder, brushing her hair away with his fingers. Suddenly six flashlights turned on them, each and every one of the girls staring at them in their compromising position. The six pairs of eyes looked from Brady, to Chloe, then back to Brady again. Each looking for some sort of an explanation. Brady and Chloe jumped off of the bunk bed and looked at each of the girls nervously. Everyone sat in an awkward silence, waiting for someone to speak. Finally one of the girls spoke. "What's a BOY doing in our cabin?!" She questioned, each of the girls wondering the same thing. Chloe looked the girls sheepishly, bringer her gaze to the floor. "It's nothing DeAnna. Just go back to sleep…all of you. Lights out was hours ago, and you're not allowed up 'til at least six." The girls looked at the two once more, all disappointed that there wasn't any more explanation, then they all flipped off their flashlights. As their counselors left, they each leaned forward to steal a final glimpse.  
  
"Perfect girl." Shawn whispered, leaning down and kissing Belle's forehead gently. "You've gotta wake up Belle." "Shawn?" Belle whispered groggily, a small smile creeping onto her lips. She'd been dreaming up Shawn sneaking into her room for the last few months, no, scratch that, years, but never had her dreams felt so real. She could almost feel his breath on her skin, his lips… "C'mon Belle, wake up." Belle stopped. He'd never to her that before. She sighed, knowing she'd have to wake from the dream. Her eyes fluttered open, and as she woke, she saw Shawn's face in front of her. It hadn't been a dream; Shawn Douglas Brady was really there. He was standing in front of her. He was really there, she hadn't dreamt it. Standing in her room…she grinned. But her smile soon disappeared as she realized that it wasn't her room. Not only was it not her room, but there were six other people in there. Six girls that she was supposed to be responsible for, and set a good example for. And that meant no guys in girl's cabins, especially boyfriends. Like Dean had said before: "Guys are Blue and girls are Pink. You don't make purple."   
Belle sat up, making sure not to hit her head. "Shawn! What're you doing in here? You can't be here." She insisted, not sure if she should be happy, or angry that he was there. "I know, I know. But there's an emergency. Dean called an extra early meeting." He whispered, pulling Belle out of her sleeping bag. Belle got up and pulled a red sweatshirt over her pink spaghetti strap pajama top. Belle sighed, grabbing Shawn's hand as they left the cabin. "Belle?" A voice called, interrupting Belle. "Belle…" "It's okay Jennifer. Just go back to sleep sweetheart." She whispered soothingly. After getting Jennifer back to sleep, she and Shawn tiptoed out the door. Once they reached the front porch she turned to Shawn and kissed him good morning. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Mr. Brady. Interrupting a girls beauty sleep."  
  
Mimi entered Jason's cabin, her eyes instantly adjusting to the dark. She tiptoed to each of the beds, trying to find Jason. Finally she found his sleeping form. She got down on her knees, unable to tear her eyes away. He looked so handsome as he slept, she thought, stroking the side of his face with her hand. "Jason? Wake up." She whispered, continuing to stroke his cheek. "Huh?" He moaned. Mimi smiled, staring into his eyes. "Dean called a meeting, you've gotta get up." She whispered as his eyes finally fully opened. "Oh, yeah." He said, getting out of bed. Mimi grinned as she stared at his shirtless chest. Perfectly chiseled. She decided. She smiled following him out the door. He was one fine man. 


	8. Replacment parts

Dean looked at each of his counselors, a serious expression on his face. "Okay you guys. We've got a serious problem, and I'd like your input as to how to deal with it. Alexx, Mimi's 'other half', has gone home very sick. She wasn't feeling well, and we obviously could not allow her near the children, or any of you. The problem is, now we're a counselor short. Either we split her girls up and give them to you ladies or…we have to send them home." "Hey, say no more Deano." Jason said, stopping him. "I've got someone who can come up ASAP to help. They owe me a favor. I'm sure they'd be willing to do it. They can probably be up here in less then an hour. I can call them right now." Dean nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. "Awesome."   
Jason got up and ran over to the telephone in the kitchen. He sat down on one of the small wooden chairs and dialed the familiar number. The phone rang three times before someone answered. "H'lo?" A voice asked groggily. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out. You owe me…" He began. "…Hey, I knew you'd come. 'K. Y'know how I'm a counselor here at Camp White Branch? Well, we're a counselor short and I'd really appreciate it if you'd come and help me out." "'K, whatever." They said calmly. "Can you be here in like, an hour and a half. That'll give you plenty of time to pack some stuff. It'll only be for a couple days." He said. After giving her directions, he hung up. Everyone watched him closely. "Alright guys. You've got yourself a new camp counselor!" 


	9. G'night, I love you?

Chloe hadn't realized just how exhausted she was until she and Belle had to practically drag themselves up to their cabin, Brady and Shawn in tow.   
Belle rushed into her side of the cabin after giving Shawn a kiss, but Chloe decided to hang back. She stared at the cabin, unsure whether to enter, or give up. Finally she decided against entering, and sits on the steps instead. She sat down, motioning for Brady to do the same. He does, sitting close to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.   
Chloe leaned her head on his strong shoulder, looking up at the night sky. The moon and stars were still visible, and it made the whole atmosphere look absolutely beautiful. It looked so different from sitting under the stars in Salem. It also felt different. It felt so much more different sitting under the stars with Brady's arms around her. She felt so safe. When she'd sit there with Philip, it was different.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet time and the chance to think. A few minutes later, they both simultaneously rose to go. They both laughed quietly. "G'night Brady Black." She whispered. "G'night again." He grinned, kissing her forehead. 'I love you.' He stopped. Had he just thought that? He shook his head. He couldn't love Chloe. It wasn't possible. He sighed. He knew it was possible. She was wonderful, beautiful, intelligent…No. It was time for bed. He was just sleep-deprived. He just needed to get a shower. Then he'd be okay. He sighed, turning away. After reaching his cabin, he glanced back, watching Chloe's long dark hair disappear.  
  
Jason lay in his bed, unsure why he'd gotten back in. It was four in the morning. There was no way he was going to get any more sleep. Besides, he was way to busy thinking about Mimi. Every time he closed his eyes he thought of her. The way she walked, the way she talked. Even the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed. He couldn't keep his mind off of her, or the way he got shivers up and down his back whenever she touched him. He was crazy, he knew, for falling for this girl after knowing her for only a couple days. But there was something about her. Maybe it was because of her mystery…or because he knew he could never date her. But things were gonna change. He knew that. "I just hope they changed for the better." He whispered, closing his eyes…succumbing to sleep. 


	10. Dreamin'

Belle walked through the dark woods, trying desperately to keep up with Shawn. She stepped over a slippery log that was standing on her path. She sighed, continuing to walk along the pathway. After a few steps, the pathway disappeared, and all she could had to follow was the bright light of the opening. Suddenly it turned pitch black, and she was stuck in total darkness. She could no longer see the light, and she still couldn't find Shawn.  
"Shawn!" She screamed, reaching out desperately to find him. All she grasped was hair, and she began to flail her arms around. She reached out again, but all she could feel was a solid wall closing in on her. "Shawn! Where are you! I can't see you Shawn! I can't see anything!" She cried, breaking into tears, trying to wipe them away as they streamed down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt safe, strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Shawn." She whispered, her voice finally calming down and her heart slowing. "I was so scared Shawn. I thought I lost you. I couldn't find you anywhere…" She cried, burying her head deep into his shoulder. "It's okay Belle." He comforted, stroking her hair gently. "I'll always be here for you Belle. Always. I love you…I love you…"  
  
Brady and Chloe walked up and down the creek with their twelve campers collecting miscellaneous rocks. After reaching the end, they stopped to play around for awhile. Chloe was helping one of her campers reach a leaf when suddenly the earth began to shake violently. Chloe reached for the kids closest to her, and heard her voice yelling for all the kids to move. The earth continued to shake, all of the kids screaming. Chloe looked around at her kids. Vanessa was hugging Jessica protectively, while the other girls huddled together underneath the tree. She let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was safe.  
Finally the earth stopped shaking, and Chloe steadied herself. Chloe reached for a tree to hold on to, when suddenly she lost her footing and fell into a large crevasse in the ground. "Chloe!!!" David K. yelled, getting everybody's attention. He pointed to the ravine that he'd just seen Chloe disappear into. Everyone ran towards it, crowding around the crack, all muttering is she okay, is she okay? "Back up you guys. I want you guys to go back to where you were." Brady warned, trying to keep his cool.  
Brady got down on his hands and knees, looking down to see where Chloe had landed. He sighed, realizing that she was okay, but barely holding on to a ledge. "Please help me Brady." Chloe cried, her voice cracking. Brady got on his stomach and reached down to grasp her hands, praying to GOD that she'd be alright. He stretched his arms out as far as he could, finally grasping her hands tightly. "Alright Chloe. I'm gonna try to pull you up, okay?" He commanded. Chloe nodded mutely. Brady started to slowly pull her up, until she was up and out of the earth. His arms ached, but he was more then relieved that she was safe.  
He picked Chloe up, laying her gently down by a tree, far away from any crevasses. "The kids Brady. What about the kids?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. "They're fine Chloe. They're all just worried about you. Are you okay? She nodded, resting her head against the tree trunk.  
After he made sure she was okay, he went around to check on the kids. "All of you guys okay?" He asked, checking each of them out. They all nodded. Cuts and scrapes, but they were all gonna be fine.  
After all of the kids were calmed down, Brady picked Chloe up like a baby and led the way back to the mess hall, and to safely. When they finally reached the building, Brady lay Chloe down on one of the tables. "Brady…" She whispered, pulling her hand up. "This close." She motioned with her fingers. "So close." Brady nodded, swallowing a huge lump in his throat. "I know Chloe, but it's okay now. You're okay. And that's what matters. That's all that ever matters." Chloe smiled, reaching for Brady's face, and pulling him into a kiss. She didn't care who saw anymore. She loved Brady Black. And that's all that mattered to her.  
  
Mimi sat in front of a large, dark tunnel. "Mimi…" Two masculine voices call after her, over and over again. Mimi smiled, following the two voices through the tunnel. When she reached the end of the tunnel, she was at a fork in the road. "Mimi." The two voices called again, one coming from the right side of the road, the other from the left. Mimi sighed, looking from the left to the right. Finally she closed her eyes and ran blindly towards the one side of the road. After running for what seemed like five minutes, she finally reached the end. It was a brilliant field, with a man who's back was facing her. A bright light cascaded off of him, making him appear to be an angel. She stared intently at him. She couldn't see his face, and she didn't know who he was, but she knew she loved him.  
  
Jason walked down a long dirt road. That's all he could see. Dirt. It looked like it could last an eternity. Finally he reached the end of the road. He either had to turn right, or left. He heard two woman's voices calling his name. They both sounded angelic. He looked down both roads, trying to see what was at the other end, but to no use. He sighed, turning to the right. Right was right, right? He decided, starting to jog down the road. He didn't turn back, but he watched as the other road disappeared behind him. No turning back now.  
When he finally reached the end of the road, he saw a beautiful fountain, with a girl even more beautiful drawing water from it. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that it was the same girls as before. The same girl that he'd always dreamt about. But why? Why was it always this girl? 


	11. Troubles with the late night visit

Chloe sighed, waking slowly. She sighed, not really wanting her dream to end. She sighed, opening her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. She realized that she was surrounded by her campers, all of which were staring at her oddly. "What?!" "Uh, hello." Jessie said. "We so caught you two last night…and this morning you were calling his name." Addie laughed. "Brady! Brady! OOOOh Brady!" Kyle teased, covering her forehead with her hand dramatically. Chloe tried to look at the girls with a stern look on her face, which turned her cheeks an even brighter shade of pink. The girls took one look at her and burst out laughing. Chloe sighed, crossing her arms at her chest. "What do you mean, you 'caught us?'" Chloe finally asked calmly. "Duh, we saw Brady in here. You guys were totally about to kiss before we interrupted your little romp." DeAnna said. "Nuh uh." Chloe protested. "First of all, we weren't going to kiss. What happened was I hit my head on the top bunk and he was rubbing it for me. And second…he wasn't in here for…for…THAT!" The girls burst into another set of giggles. "Then what WAS he in her for?" Vanessa asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, which made even Chloe bust out laughing. "An emergency meeting." She explained after calming down. "Oooooooh." The girls said, teasing Chloe some more, just as Belle was dealing with her own problems with her 'late night visit.'  
  
Belle stood in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her teeth when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called in a muffled voice, spitting out the foamy toothpaste. A few seconds later, Jennifer entered the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Belle?" She asked timidly. "Uh huh?" Belle answered, setting her toothbrush down. "What's up?" "Well, I…um…-why was Shawn in our cabin last night? Cuz…y'know…" Belle almost choked on her toothpaste. She thought Jennifer would forget. Belle spit out her toothpaste and looked up. "No, no, no! He wasn't. I-" Belle tried to explain her face flushed pink in embarrassment. There were no words. "Oh Belle. I'm really sorry I said anything, it's just…" "No, it's okay." Belle said sympathetically. "He just came in to wake me up for an emergency meeting. No biggie." "Oh." Jennifer said relieved. She looked up at Belle sheepishly. "I'm really sorry Belle. I promise I won't say anything to anyone. I promise." Belle smiled. "You better hurry up and head to breakfast."  
  
"Hey Jason?" Andy asked, approaching Jason at his bed. "Why was Mimi in our cabin last night? There's nothing going on between you is there?" Andy asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Jason bit his lip, knowing this could lead to trouble… "No way little dude. I've got a girlfriend." Andy sighed. "Are you sure?" Jason laughed. "Yeah I'm sure." "Oh." Andy finished disappointed. "Why?" He asked, turning his head towards his youngest camper. "No reason." Andy nervously replied. "I've gotta go to breakfast." The boy said before running out of the room. Jason sat there stunned, a quizzical look on his face. What was in that kids water? 


	12. Meet my...

At eight thirty that morning, all the campers and counselors lined up in front of the mess hall for breakfast. Brady was waiting impatiently when one of his campers approached him. "Hey Brady, do you think we could sit with 'our girls' today? Y'know, Chloe and Belle's girls. Share a table and everything? I wanted to talk to my best friend Vanessa, and Jeff wants to talk to her too, and David K. wants to talk to his girlfriend, and…" Brady nodded, cutting him off. "No problem Ben. We were going to ask to sit with them anyway." Ben smiled. "Alright!"  
After Dean finally let them go inside, Brady, Shawn, and some of their guys came up to Chloe and Belle's 'table.' "Hello ladies. We were wondering if any of you lovely young women would come and sit with us." Brady asked, leaning closely to Chloe. "These guys want to sit with their 'friends.'" He whispered. Chloe smiled, remembering how Shawn and Belle used to always say, we're just friends. "Yeah, come and sit next to me." She said, pulling Brady into the chair next to her.  
"So Jeff. How does it feel to be beat by a girl?" Jessica asked, reminding him off the football game. "It hurts." He joked, showing off his bruises. Chloe laughed, enjoying breakfast.  
Just as breakfast was coming to and end, Chloe turned and saw someone enter the crowded room. There was no way she could miss them. "I can't believe it!"  
  
Mimi sat across from Jason, watching him as he stared at the door intently. "Anxious?" She asked, breaking his train of thought. "Oh, no. I just figured my friend woulda gotten her before now." Mimi smiled. "I'm sure they're just stuck in traffic." She encouraged. "Yeah." He said, his eyes trailing back to the door. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face, and Mimi followed his gaze to the door. A beautiful brunette appeared.  
  
Jan walked into the crowded mess hall, and walked straight to Jason's table. "Hey Jase." She grinned, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Hey Jan." He replied, standing up next to her and giving her a hug.  
After catching up with her, he introduced Mimi. "Jan, those are your girls over here, and this is your co-counselor Mimi Lockhart. I'm sure you guys'll get along great. Oh, and Chloe's over there with Brady if you want to go and say hi to her." Jan grinned, giving Mimi her hand. "Hey, I'm Jan." She introduced herself. "I'm your new co-counselor." Mimi looked up from her plate, looking up at the girl who stood smiling brightly in front of her. She's seemed really likeable. "Hey Jan. I'm Mimi. It's really nice to meet you." Jan smiled, sitting down at the table. She knew she liked Mimi already. "So Jan, how long have you known Jason?" Jan threw her head back and laughed. "All of my life." "Oh, are you his sister or something? Is that why you owe him?" Jan laughed. "He didn't tell you? I'm his girlfriend!" 


	13. Relay (Nothing interesting)

"Ok." Dean announced to the kids. "Your counselors are going to show you how to do the relay goes. They're going to be one team, and I'm going to time them. When you do it, whichever team is the fastest, wins the points." Then he points to Jason and blows his whistle.  
Jason is standing on a hill, as Dean blows the whistle he jumps down onto the slip and slide, and slides down as fast as he can and tags Brady on the hand, who then runs up 'Pain Hill' with Chloe on his back. (Note: Pain his is really steep, trust me, I have to climb it every year at camp.) After they reach the top, Brady tags Belle who runs down the hill, through a miniature maze then tags Shawn who chugs a liter of root beer. After finishing the drink he tags Mimi who crab walks to Chloe who runs down to the pool and tags Jan who jumps into the water and swims a lap. After they finished the relay the counselors divided their kids up and the race began.  
  
  
OK, nothing interesting, but the campers had to do SOMETHING! The next chapter will be better!  
  
"All love is sweet, given and recieved." 


	14. Drowning in You

After they all finished eating lunch, they headed back with their campers to their respective cabins to change into swimming suits. The day was so hot that they were definitely ready to hit the swimming pool.   
  
As Chloe pulled on her new bathing suit, she looked herself up and down in the mirror. It was a green Hawaiian print bikini that made her legs look even longer then they actually were, and her eyes even bluer. She ran her fingers across the fabric and smiled. "I'll take his breath away."  
  
Belle grabbed a towel and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She decided that blue was definitely her color. She just hoped Shawn thought so to. She smiled, running after her girls.  
  
"Come on you guys! I'm sure the girls won't care how you look. Besides, you're all gonna get soaking wet anyways." Brady moaned, trying to push all his guys out the door. He was the lifeguard that day, so he was supposed to be on time. He always laughed thinking about it. He remembered how Belle had told Chloe about his lifeguard license. Chloe'd laughed, saying 'Yeah, he's licensed to wear a Speedo!'  
Brady sighed, running his hand down the side of his Hawaiian print swim trunks, as the last of his boys ran out the door.  
  
Brady ran to the pool, relieved that only he and Belle's groups had arrived. He stretched out on a lawn chair to watch the kids, but after a few minutes, he decided to jump in and enjoy the fun with them.  
A couple of minutes later Shawn's group showed up, followed by Mimi, and Jan's groups. Brady sighed. No Chloe yet.  
Jason soon arrived with his own boys in tow. They quickly joined the other kids, while Jason hung back for a couple of minutes. Brady watched him closely, seeing him watch people intently. Finally Jason decided to get in, cannonballing into the pool, splashing everyone.  
  
Jason stared at the two girls that had already captured his heart. There was Jan, who was gorgeous. Her dark curls piled on top of her head, showing off her shoulders. And she definitely looked hot in her red bikini. Jason wasn't surprised. She always looked hot. He had one beautiful girlfriend. But his eyes also wandered to Mimi. He couldn't help but notice how her tankini was hugging every one of her curves perfectly…  
  
Brady watched all the kids. They were all messing around, but his own mind was wandering. Jan, Mimi, Jason, Belle, and Shawn were all there. But where was Chloe?  
  
Jason jumped out of the pool and sat on the edge of the pool, letting his feet wander. Girls were definitely confusing. He had a great girlfriend that he totally cared about. But he also had this other girl that he was totally attracted to, but had no clue if she was into him. It would've seemed like an obvious choice. He already had the girl. But if the answer was so easy…why was he having such a hard time forgetting her?  
  
Fifteen minutes into swim time, Chloe finally ushered her girls into the pool area. She watched as Brady dove into the water easily, hardly making a splash. She watched him, unable to tear her eyes away. Why did he have to be such a total hottie?  
  
Belle, Chloe, and Jan sat at the edge of the pool, their feet dangling into the seven-foot deep water. The three girls watched everyone, and got to know each other better. Mimi swam over and talked for awhile, but kind of hung back from the girls. "How come Mimi won't hang out with us?" Jan asked the two girls. "I was really hopping she'd like me." "I'm sure she does." Belle reassured her, keeping her eye on Shawn. Suddenly she let out a quiet scream, watching as Shawn disappeared under water. The three girls all looked around the pool, unable to find any of the guys. "Shawn? Brady? Jason?" Belle screamed, looking into the water. Suddenly the three girls felt themselves all being pulled into the water.   
Belle went under, flailing her arms, hitting Shawn. After she came up for air, she swacked Shawn. You are such a dork!" She moaned, swimming to the edge. "Look what you did. You messed up my hair!" Shawn laughed. "I think it looks perfect."  
  
Brady yanked Chloe into the pool, pulling her under the water. Chloe opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Brady. She smiled, and mouthed PAYBACK before resurfacing. "What was that diva? Payback?" Chloe nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Jan screamed grabbing onto the first thing she could, Jason. After resurfacing she grabbed Jason's head, pulling him underwater again. She pulled him close to her and kissed him. "I missed you." She said, coming up for air. "Me too." 


	15. Meems is confused

Mimi stood in front of the small bathroom mirror, pulling her brush through the final tangles of her sopping wet hair. 'His girlfriend…I finally find a guy I think I really like, and he has a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend. A great girlfriend. One who's smart, pretty, and really nice. I can't believe it. My love life is a joke…and the joke's on me…' Mimi sighed, her thoughts interrupted by a knock on the door and Jan entering.   
"Hey Mimi! Did you have fun today? I know the kids all had a marvelous time. I sure did…" Jan said, trying to be as likeable as possible. Mimi knew she was trying, but she just zoned her out. She couldn't get her mind off of the fact that Jason was taken…by her.  
  
Dinner was interesting for Mimi, to say the very least. She was in a very awkward situation. Not only was she sitting with her noisy kids, but also Jan and Jason and their kids too. Talk about awkward. She couldn't stand sitting there, listing to her girls mooning over the guys, the guys showing off to the girls, and Jan and Jason making googly eyes at each other.   
By the time dinner was over, Mimi had had enough. As soon as the bell finally rang, she ran straight to Dean, begging to get the night off. 'I really needs this. I can't talk it any more.'  
"Please Dean. I really need the break. And it's a dance. I'm not really into dancing, and you don't need a lot of help." She pleased. Dean sighed. "Mimi, you only get one night. There's still almost an entire week of camp left. Do you really want to use your free night right now?" "I'll do anything…" She begged. "Are you sure?" "Positive." Dean through his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! You get the night off. Use it well." Mimi grinned, giving Dean a huge hug. "You won't regret this!"  
  
As soon as Mimi could leave, she ran off to the creak and sat in silence. "Ahh, silence. Pure, sweet, silence…" She said, loving the fact that she could hear her own voice. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. Her head jerk towards where she heard the noise. "Who's there?" She asked, frightened. "Is somebody there?" She cried out as a figure came out of the trees. 


	16. Primping, and giving the lei's

It was the night of the big dance, and all of the girls had gone all out to get ready for it. They did make-up, hair, outfits…the whole she-bang. Belle herself couldn't help but get caught up in it to. It felt exactly like getting ready for one of the big school dances. She thought it was so funny watching all of the girls get ready. Just listening to all of the things that came out of their mouths was hilarious.  
Belle was bursting out laughing when she heard a girl yelling in the other room. "There is no way in hell I'm putting on that horrible, flowery, Hawaiian dress. What kind of crack are you on? And get that war paint away from me-it itches!"   
Belle laughed, putting on the final touches to her own hair and make-up. She loved how close all the girls were. As she finished, she heard a soft knock on their front door. "Who is it?" She questioned sweetly. "Oh, it's only the handsomest guy in the whole entire world!" Belle laughed, knowing full well it was Shawn and his boys to pick them up. "Heath Ledger, You've finally found me!" She teased. "No, it's me. Open up. It's time to go." Belle laughed, and made him wait a few minutes before opening the door. "Oh. It's the second most handsome guy in the world!" She joked, knowing full well he was definitely hotter then Heath.  
Shawn couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He could, but he couldn't. She looked like a princess. Which is just what she was.  
Shawn handed Belle her lei, placing it over her head and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."  
  
Brady pulled his new Hawaiian print shirt on over his white wife beater, leaving it open and unbuttoned. Then he put on his worn sandals and brushed his hands against his khaki shorts. He ran his fingers through his rumpled hair, deciding he looked Hawaiian-y enough. He waited a few more minutes for his boys to get ready, then gave up. "Okay boys! I don't think you really need all of that primping!" He joked. "Those girls will love you just the way you are!" The boys laughed good-naturedly, knowing full well Brady was just as nervous about Chloe as they were about Chloe's girls.  
  
A few minutes later, Brady led the boys to Chloe's cabin. They stood in front of the cabin and waited for them. Brady approached the door and knocked on it once, and waited a second before Chloe answered it.  
Brady stared at Chloe, having to refrain from dropping his mouth to the floor. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a pale blue Hawaiian print dress that showed off her shoulders, and a pair of sandals. Brady nervously fingered his own puka shells, gawking at her. Luckily, she didn't notice.  
One by one, each of Chloe's girls stepped onto the front porch, each wearing a Hawaiian print dress. Well, each of them except for Vanessa who was wearing Khaki shorts, wife beater and print shirt. All the girls looked great…but Chloe, Chloe was wow. Brady was blown away.  
Vanessa finally stepped forward and handed each girl a lei to put on the guys. Each girl placed a lei around a guys neck, then kissed their cheek. Chloe finally took a lei and approached Brady. She placed it slowly over his head, and leaned slowly to kiss him. Goosebumps went up and down his back, and they stayed that way the whole night. 


	17. Love (songs) are in the Air

THE DANCE!  
  
  
  
When they all entered the dance, they all were amazed. It looked awesome. It was totally Hawaiian themed, and it really felt like you'd stepped into a tropical place. The lights were turned really low, and it was kind of a romantic setting.  
  
All of the kids were on the dance floor immediately. The music was awesome, tons of dance mixes, but some slow songs. The kids were definitely having a blast. But they weren't having as much fun as the counselors.   
  
Shawn grabbed Belle's hand tightly as he ushered her onto the full dance floor. As he did, a slow song was put on. Belle smiled, leaning her head on Shawn's shoulder as the music began:  
They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come, rescue you  
Shawn smiled as Belle snuggled her head more tightly on his shoulder, as she began listening to the lyrics.  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo, kissed Juliet.  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait anymore.  
Shawn began whispering in her ear, "I love you Belle…"  
  
I can love you like that   
I would make you my world   
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl   
I will give you my heart   
Be all that you need   
Show you everything that's precious to me   
If you give me a chance   
I can love you like that   
  
Belle smiled. "I love you too Shawn." She lifted her head from his shoulder, and kissed him gently. Belle closed her eyes pulling him even closer to her. She'd never forget that night as long as she lived.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Some more fast songs were, and Brady danced to them all. After almost forty-five minutes of fast songs, a slow one came on. Brady tapped on David K.'s shoulder, asking to cut in on him and Chloe. Chloe grinned as Brady wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest. Brady pulled her close to him, and their eyes connected. It was if no one else was in the room.  
  
Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
  
Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
  
Chloe smiled, and whispered the song back.  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gatta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go  
  
Then they stopped for a second, but the music continued, and it seemed as if only they were moving.  
  
It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
  
Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand  
  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free  
  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gatta do is say your sweet name  
  
It's your love  
It just does somthin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love…  
  
As the song came to a close, they leaned closer, and all of a sudden, they're lips touched, and electricity shot through their bodies.  
  
  
Jan and Jason had been dancing all night, when Jan pulled Jason on the dance floor once more. "C'mon Jase, one more song. Please!" She pleaded smiling. He finally agreed, as he wrapped his arms around her and gently swayed to the music, listening carefully to the lyrics.  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eyes  
I thought with time you'd realize it's over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's gotta give  
A share in this relationships gets older  
  
Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Her name kept echoing in his head.  
  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how could I fight someone who isn't ever there  
I've had the rest of you  
Now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Jan looked up at Jason, he looked nervous, like his mind was on other things. More complicated things.  
  
There are times it seems to me  
I'm sharing you with memories  
I feel it in my heart but I don't show it  
Then there's times you look at me  
As though I'm all that you could see  
Those times I don't believe it's right I know it   
  
Jan looked at Jason again, 'O-kay…What's up with him?' she wondered. She closed her eyes, trying to remember anything… 'Mimi was way nervous tonight at dinner…'  
  
Don't make me promises baby  
You never did know how to keep them well  
I had the rest of you   
Now I want the best of you  
It's time to show and tell  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
When you reach the bottom  
It's now or never  
Is it all  
Or are we just friends  
Is this how it ends  
With a simple telephone call  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Jan looked at Jason's nervous face once more, herself becoming nervous.  
  
Cuz you and I  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
Nowhere inside for me in your life  
  
Cuz I want it all  
Or nothing at all  
There's nowhere left to fall  
It's now or never  
  
Is it all  
Or nothing at all  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
Is it all  
Are we just friends…  
  
"Oh Gosh!" Jan whispered, finally putting two and two together. Jason looked at Jan. "Are you okay baby?" Jason asked, looking down at Jan. She closed her eyes. "C'mon Jason." She said softly, "You can't deny it any more…I know there's something up with you two. I should have noticed it sooner, I mean, she got all anxious when I told her you were my boyfriend…I guess I should have know we were through when she totally ignored me. I love you Jason, remember that okay. I love you a lot." She whispered, before running out of the room.  
  
  
Song recognitions:   
Shelle: I can love you like that John Michael Montgomery  
Broe: It's your love Tim McGraw and Faith Hill  
Jason: All or Nothing O-Town 


	18. Beautiful stranger

Mimi sat on a wet log with him in silence. They could hear the loud music playing from inside the dance, but they didn't say anything. It sounded like everyone was having tons of fun. Tons of fun without her.  
As the end of O-Towns "I want It all" came to an end, a new song was put on.   
  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
Something's you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound   
More than a little crazy  
But I believe...  
  
Mimi listened to the lyrics. Without thinking, Mimi grabbed his hand and pulled him close. She began dancing with him.  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Mimi leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes…wishing that everything could just disappear. All her problems.  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home  
  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
Mimi's eyes were still shut tightly as the guy wrapped his arms more tightly around her, but all she could imagine was Jason and Jan dancing, forgetting all about her. Not even noticing that she was gone. Mimi squeezed her eyes more tightly as tears began to slip down her cheeks uncontrolably.  
  
A thousand angels dance around you   
I am complete now that I have found you   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…  
  
Her tears wouldn't stop falling. Mimi looked back up at him, and quickly jerked her arms away. It wasn't Jason. "Oh man-I'm sooooo sorry. I-the music-it…" She began to cry even harder. "Oh man-Philip, I'm sooo sorry." She cried as she ran off, farther and farther into the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she'd find a place soon enough.  
  
  
  
Lyrics I knew I loved you-Savage Garden 


	19. Deja Vu?

Belle and Shawn walked through the woods holding hands. They stopped for a second to gaze at the stars. Shawn looked down at Belle, 'She looks so beautiful.' He thought. She looked up at him, noticing his gaze on her. She smiled and leaned closer to him. She stood on her tiptoes and he kissed her. One of those heart stopping kisses, one of those movie kisses, one of those to die for kisses! They kept going, and it seemed like it had lasted forever, until it stopped. They heard Dean's voice calling their names.   
"Belle! Shawn! Where the heck were you guys? I've been looking for you every where." He said. "Sorry." They said apologetically. "No time for that. We can't find Mimi anywhere! She's completely disappeared. I need you guys to check it out here in the woods ok. Here's a flashlight. Be safe, stick together. Just find her okay." He said handing them a flashlight before running off. "Oh crap!" Belle said grabbing Shawn's hand tight. He turned the light on and started to walk. "It's okay. We'll find her."  
Chloe and Brady headed towards the creak to look for Mimi. They started to call out her name, hoping she'd hear them. Finally they stopped for a second. They'd been searching for her for almost two hours, and still no sight of her. Chloe stood by the water and splashed her face. She was exhausted. The sky was already starting to show the early morning glow. She checked her watch, three fifteen. She sat down by a tree stump. "Ohh Brady. I'm so tired. Can we just rest for a couple minutes? We've been walking for almost two hours." He agreed and sat down by the stream across from her. They sat there for a few minutes, and then stood up to go. Suddenly they felt the earth beneath them quake. "BRRRRAAAAAADDDDDDYYYY!!!" Chloe screamed as she lost her footing. She fell of a ledge. She barely held onto the side. "BRADY!! BRADY!! Help me! Help!" She screamed, her voice revealing her panic. "Oh GOD! Please be okay." He rushed to her and grabbed her hand. "I've got you Chloe." He said trying to pull her up. He had her hand in a grip, but the water made her slip. She fell down to a ledge. "Help me Brady!" She whimpered. "Please help me!" He leaned down as far as he could. "Chloe, reach for my hand." He called. "I can't! I can't reach it." "Just try. Try for me! I know you can do it." She stood on her tiptoes, and finally touched his fingertips. "You've almost got me Chloe, you've almost got me. I'm right here, just a little farther okay." She reached as far as she could. She gripped his hand, and he pulled her up, little by little. She finally reached the ground again. Brady pulled her into an embrace. She didn't let go for a few minutes, until she noticed a sharp pain in her ankle. "Brady...my ankle, it kinda hurts." She said trying to stand up. "Okay, just sit down, let me check it out." He did, noticing a slight sprain of sorts. "It's okay. We'll take you to the nurse and you'll be fine." He said picking her up. He carried her back to nurse's station. After being checked over she pulled him close to her.   
"I was so scared Brady! I was so close to-so close to…" Brady pulled her even closer. "Shhh. It's okay. You're ok. And that's what matters. That's all that ever matters." He said pulling her into a kiss. 'That's all that ever matters.'  
  
  
  
Wow~That took me forever and a day to post! I'm soooo sorry! Think's have been so hectic for me lately, it's not even been funny! I hope things have been good for you guys. I've come up with a story idea (non-days) that I've also been working on, so I've been a busy girl! I haven't even been able to watch Days in almost a week! I heard it was Broe-ful! For those of you with Christmas vacation off, I hope you enjoy it! I get off the nineteenth, so I'll hopefully get a few chapters in then. And hey, I'm not like the Days writers, my spoilers actually happen! Mason and Phimi and Janson should be coming up next chapter, hopefully! And you might want to check out chapter twelve again, I think I might have some of that happen. Looking back on that chapter it was soooo short! Well, hope you guys are still reading~ Enjoy until I write agian!  
  
Brady to Chloe: Because even without the use of my legs, I'm still the hottest hunk of testosterone you've ever come in contact with!   
  
Amen!!! 


	20. Jason follows his heart

Jason walked down an oddly familiar dirt road. He couldn't see anything, cuz it was pitch black outside. He walked slowly down the road, thinking about Jan, and Mimi. And how he'd messed things up things-with both of them. He loved Jan, because she was so familiar, someone that knew everything about him, and he her. But Mimi was someone completely new and different…exciting. But now he'd messed up with both of them. Some how he needed to make it right, but he could only make it right with one of them.  
Suddenly the road came to a fork. He looked down both sides, but all he saw was black. He listened, but all he could hear was silence. Then, he closed his eyes and listened to his heart. He turned to the right, and started walking down the road.  
  
Mimi leaned against a tree, her breath ragged. What was she doing to herself? First she fell in love with Jason. Well if that wasn't the biggest mistake yet, then going into dreamland with Phillip was. Camp was definitely a bad idea. Why had she chosen camp? All she was doing was making her life harder on herself.   
She closed her eyes, wishing for Belle's life, or Chloe's…or even Jan's. At least Jan had Jason…  
Mimi sighed. If only.  
  
Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" She called, suddenly frightened. A shiver went down her spine, then someone, or something touched her shoulder.   
  
  
Well, well. Miracle of Miracles! I've actually updated a story. I hope someone's still reading! I'll try to keep writing this fic. It's hard to keep attention on just one! R/R please!  
  
~Vanessa  
  
-I could eat you like an ice cream sundae  
-Try it…and all you'll get are crushed nuts. 


	21. Whos' there?

Jason walked down an oddly familiar dirt road. He couldn't see anything, cuz it was pitch black outside. He walked slowly down the road, thinking about Jan, and Mimi. And how he'd messed things up things-with both of them. He loved Jan, because she was so familiar, someone that knew everything about him, and he her. But Mimi was someone completely new and different…exciting. But now he'd messed up with both of them. Some how he needed to make it right, but he could only make it right with one of them.  
Suddenly the road came to a fork. He looked down both sides, but all he saw was black. He listened, but all he could hear was silence. Then, he closed his eyes and listened to his heart. He turned to the right, and started walking down the road.  
  
Mimi leaned against a tree, her breath ragged. What was she doing to herself? First she fell in love with Jason. Well if that wasn't the biggest mistake yet, then going into dreamland with Phillip was. Camp was definitely a bad idea. Why had she chosen camp? All she was doing was making her life harder on herself.   
She closed her eyes, wishing for Belle's life, or Chloe's…or even Jan's. At least Jan had Jason…  
Mimi sighed. If only.  
  
Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" She called, suddenly frightened. A shiver went down her spine, then someone, or something touched her shoulder.   
  
  
~~~  
  
A new chapter. Woohoo!  
  
Vanessa 


End file.
